


Treat It as a Work.

by RoadFar



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Buttom!Carlito, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Top!Johnny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny对自己说，这只是工作。<br/>警告：发生在第二季的第五集之后第六集之前。有这段剧情的剧透和一些猜想，有服用药物、非自主性行为的描写。贩毒罪大恶极，毒品也绝对不可以沾，这只是一篇虚构的文！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat It as a Work.

**Author's Note:**

> 名字中英文对照
> 
> Joe 'Johnny' Tuturro 强尼  
> Carlito Solano 卡利托·索拉诺  
> Mike Warren 麦克（小麦）  
> Paul Briggs 保罗·布里格斯  
> Catherine 'Charlie' DeMarco 查理  
> Paige Arkin 佩姬

　　这是工作，这只是工作。强尼一遍遍地对自己说。如果卧底女探员们都这么扛过，他没道理扛不过来。他可以搞定，他必须搞定。

　　“强尼？强尼……你不怕这个，是吧。”卡利托拍了拍强尼的脸颊，让他从自我暗示中清醒过来，然后他靠到强尼面前，给了他一个结结实实的吻。

　　半小时之前强尼还在卡利托的车上跟他去接货。强尼费了老大的劲儿，才让卡利托带着自己去接货，他满心以为这趟搞定他就能功成身退，以后也能凭着这次成功的卧底行动在恩赐之地扬眉吐气。没想到半路上卡利托接了个电话，接着就突然掉转车头开回去了，嘴里不停骂着“臭条子”，一路猛踩的油门让强尼跟着心惊肉跳。

　　卡利托知道了他们的部署，这是出乎他们意料的。从华盛顿回来的小麦已经完全不是先前的菜鸟了，他行事果断，为了达到目标可以用上任何手段，他作下的部署条理清晰，最重要的是极为保密——相关任务只有当事人才知道——而现在卡利托已经提前知道了，这可不是个好现象。

　　卡利托咒骂了一路，把强尼和他的同僚们用他嘴皮子大卸八块埋进了下水道。强尼小心翼翼地挑了个时机问他发生了什么，卡利托恶狠狠地说：“蠢材条子想下套给我钻，就让他们在自己的套子里玩吧！”

　　强尼可不是笨蛋。卡利托一定有内线，跟强尼所作的事情一样，蛰伏在联调局、海关署、警察局等等中的某个不被人注意的位置，获取了他们的行动计划，然后在适当时机透露给卡利托。这也许就是卡利托这么年轻却让人不敢小觑的原因？他比谁看得都要更远。

　　强尼呆呆地坐在车上，脑子里已经掀了个天翻地覆。也许他该结束这次卧底行动归队了，卡利托已经被惊动，接下去很难再诱他出手；但若是就这么回去了，那这次行动就无疾而终了，天杀的他还付出了他对男人的第一个吻，在性命攸关的时刻冒着被崩掉半张脸的危险亲吻了枪口，他从不知道自己能做到这一步，而这最终让他彻底赢得了这个年轻的毒枭的信任——他不能放弃这么好的机会，如果他就这样退出了，他们可能再也没办法安插人到卡利托的眼前了。

　　强尼有好胜心，尽管不像小麦那样锋芒毕露不达目的决不罢休，但他也从没打算真的就这样永远当别人的背景板。他想赢这么一局，他更想知道卡利托安插在他们中间的那个“卧底”是谁——也许这目标就在眼前不远，只需要他再努把力。

　　他打定了主意，一言不发地跟着卡利托去了附近的酒店。卡利托要了房间，强尼跟着他进屋，坐在柔软的沙发上时感觉一切是如此的不真实，如果计划顺利，现在强尼本该坐在警局的某间小黑屋里隔着单透玻璃看小麦审问卡利托，也许还能喝上一瓶啤酒……

　　——现在走还来得及，强尼。懂得及时抽身也是个卧底的必修课，计划就到此为止，没必要节外生枝。

　　强尼的脑子里挣扎不休，他从没觉得自己的脑袋这么的辛苦过。他觉得沙发坐垫下面生出了刺，一根根一排排一片片，他越来越坐不住，几乎就要跳起来。

　　卡利托拎着一瓶龙舌兰走了过来，他脱掉了鞋子，穿着袜子踩在地板上，步子越来越慢，走到强尼身边的时候停了下来。他一下子放松自己的力道，猛地坐在了强尼的边上，沙发坐垫跟着倾斜了一下，强尼的身体晃了晃，最后他摆直了自己的脊椎。

　　“我送了他们一份大礼，”卡利托对着嘴直接灌了一大口，拿开酒瓶时笑了起来，“他们一定很喜欢。”

　　他喝了一会儿，转向强尼，把酒瓶递到他的面前：“你不想喝吗？强尼。”

　　强尼接过酒瓶喝了一小口。工作期间必须让自己保持清醒，但卡利托显然不太满意强尼的矜持，他拿着酒瓶往强尼的嘴边上，边顶边说：“再喝，强尼。刚才的酒我还没喝够呢……”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我说过你今天晚上大概没时间想别的了，你现在是不是觉得我是个预言大师？”

　　强尼很勉强地又喝了一口，龙舌兰冲进了他的脑袋，他用力眨了一下眼睛，对卡利托说话的时候觉得舌头有些不太得劲：“你今晚没接到的货怎么办？”

　　“货？那不碍事，随时都可以再搞……但能这样玩弄条子，这可不是常有的事，他们没有任何证据……哈哈！”

　　卡利托笑得倒在了强尼的肩膀上。强尼尴尬地笑了笑，点着头喃喃道：“是的，是不常有……”他觉得现在的自己比任何时候都更需要酒精——所以他抓住仍旧被卡利托抱在手里的酒瓶，往自己嘴里狠狠又灌了一大口。

　　“这值得庆贺。”卡利托抬起头，望着强尼的眼睛，直到强尼感觉到他的凝视，慢慢转过头来，有些迟疑地也看着他的眼睛。

　　卡利托的眼神是强尼心知肚明的那种。

　　这个世界上的人口味千奇百怪，有人就是喜欢小麦那种白白净净的清爽长相，也有人为查理那种神秘狂野而着迷；至于强尼，偶尔他会觉得自己长得还挺不错的，看着机灵又爱玩，容易融入任何环境，不过更多时候他并不是很在意自己的脸，因为需要他用到脸的机会几乎就没几个。卧底大概是所有警察里最重视脸的行当了，但也不是说必须长得多美，只要在所需要的环境里够用就行。强尼觉得自己的脸在干活的时候足够用了，但有一个人这么认真地对他说他的脸蛋漂亮，而且还是个男人，这对强尼的冲击实在有点大。

　　然后这个男人的眼睛里燃起了欲火，那全因强尼而起。这就更超出强尼的认知范围了。

　　卧底应该避免和他们监视的人发生过于亲密的关系，这是他们这些探员都必须恪守的规矩，因为这会牵涉到方方面面，由于感情因素而影响判断，甚至有可能反控卧底探员实施强迫行为而使得所有的努力付诸流水……规矩是这么定着，但实际操作的时候谁知道会发生什么事情？佩姬是给大家说过好多她怎样搞定那些要和她上床的家伙的故事的，在这方面，她委实经验老道，现在强尼有些后悔没有在出发前向她讨教一下了。

　　现在逃出去已经来不及了，强尼看着卡利托眼睛里的火焰，心跳不由自主地快了起来。他有些僵硬地开口说：“不再叫点人来一起玩吗？可以叫给你打电话的那人——”

　　“不不，不要别人，”卡利托摇了摇头，用食指封住了强尼的嘴，“今天晚上只有你我。”

　　他还能怎么办？这结果是他自己选的。在恩赐之地外的所有时间都是工作时间，所以，这是工作，这只是工作而已，强尼。

　　“强尼？强尼……你不怕这个，是吧。”

　　卡利托的这个吻和他给人的感觉实在不太像，这个吻温柔极了，仿佛羽毛滑过嘴唇，轻飘飘得几乎要飞起来。卡利托按着强尼的后脑勺，过了会儿他松开了强尼，迷蒙地看着他，然后抬起身体，跨坐在了强尼的腿上。

　　“你要什么？你要什么我都可以给你，”卡利托搂着强尼的脖子看着他，过了会儿他伸手摸到强尼的两腿之间，然后坏笑了起来，“你不知道怎么做？我给你开个速成班吧。”

　　卡利托从口袋里掏出了他的迷幻药，倒了两颗到手上，然后全都丢进了自己的嘴里。他喝了一大口酒，突然就凑过来吻强尼，捏着他的下巴拉开他的嘴，然后强尼就感觉到一颗药被卡利托的舌头推了过来——他来不及阻挡，卡利托的舌头灵活得像条蛇，在他的嘴里扫了几下，就将那颗药丸顶进了强尼的喉咙里。

　　强尼差点喘不过气来，他开始咳嗽，卡利托往后退了退，但依然用手压着他的嘴，将他的脑袋往上掰，药丸混合着龙舌兰没花多少工夫就顺着强尼的喉咙溜了下去。

　　“接着就交给本能吧。”卡利托拍了拍强尼的胸口，顺势就拽掉了强尼的外套。

　　强尼太了解这种药的效果了，更别提和酒混合服用的效果。他几乎大脑空白，所有的感官都在一瞬间关闭了。过了一会儿，他开始感觉到热，这热来自他身体内部，却因为无处宣泄而烧得他困苦不已，他摇了摇脑袋，试着让自己清醒一些，但就连大脑大概都被染上了热度，变成了一团棉花糖，他四肢瘫软没一点力气，张开口呼吸，几乎要被自己体内的热度给灼伤。

　　强尼想把自己缩进一个壳里，可这会儿他的脑子连给他构建一个这样的壳都不够。他想要保持清醒，但他根本做不到。他会说错话的，万一卡利托听出来了，那他的小命就完蛋了——

　　他还能做什么？或许他可以放手一搏——把最后的理智留给最后一段自我暗示。

　　——我是强尼，我爱卡利托。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他我爱他我爱他……

　　强尼冲着卡利托抬起眼皮，朝着他吹了口气。卡利托立刻就扑在他身上，和他陷入了无休无止的亲吻中。

　　卡利托脱掉了强尼的衣服，有些着迷地摸着他的胸肌。有些事情在事后回想时往往会看见一些当时没看到的细节，强尼模模糊糊地记起第一次见卡利托就以一场惨剧收场，那时他脱掉了自己的上衣，就在那之后，本来赶他走的卡利托改口说：“我会给你打电话的。”

　　卡利托低下头吻强尼的胸口，他的舌头轻轻卷上强尼的乳头，立刻就有一股热度烧了起来，强尼的身体也跟着震动了一下。他调整了一下自己的姿势让自己躺得更低，卡利托几乎就趴在了他的身上，他的舌头玩够了他一边的乳头就又转向了另一边，热度就在强尼的胸口累积，他难以忍耐地抬了抬自己的腰，然后卡利托就按住了他。他摸到了强尼的下身，那就像是把火引燃到那一处，强尼顶了顶胯，卡利托立刻就开始解强尼的裤子，他抽出了强尼的皮带，朝着远处狠狠一丢——强尼听见皮带重重撞在地上的声音，他想窃听器难逃这一劫了，随后他松了口气，至少这之后再怎么难堪，也不会被自己的伙伴们听见了。

　　卡利托很快就解开了强尼的裤子，把手伸了进去开始揉弄。强尼闭上了眼睛，试图让自己忽略那种不适感。其实他根本不用刻意去忽略，因为他的身体在药物的作用下变得诚实无比，卡利托的力度恰到好处，强尼能感觉到自己身体里的热量往那一处涌去，他根本控制不住自己，抬起腰不停顶撞着卡利托的手。

　　卡利托逐渐停下了手里的动作，他用手指抚过强尼的嘴。强尼伸出舌头舔了舔他的手指，卡利托就好像手指被灼烧了似的，立刻抽回了自己的手。过了会儿他又伸手捏着了强尼的下巴，食指在他的下唇上描摹，一遍又一遍，嘴里念叨着：“我喜欢你的嘴。”

　　卡利托收回了手，强尼的视线有些难以聚焦，他听见一些金属的碰撞声，过了会儿卡利托往上爬了点儿，他掰开强尼的嘴，握着自己胯间高胀的阴茎，慢慢塞了进去。

　　那股强烈的味道立刻就窜进了强尼的脑袋里，他的心里有一个声音大叫着：“我居然在给一个男人口交！”但这个叫声立刻就被汹涌袭来的热度给覆盖了。卡利托慢慢地挺动着自己的腰身，将他的阴茎插进强尼嘴里深处直到他的喉咙，就在他快要反胃的时候又立刻抽离，试探一般抽插几次，手捧着强尼的脸，拇指在他的脸颊上缓慢打着圈。他小声叫着强尼的名字，强尼慢慢地抬起舌头，他的舌尖蹭过阴茎的表皮，逐渐缠绕在茎身上，随着抽动而摩擦着，卡利托的身体开始颤抖，他略微加快了速度，插入的位置也越来越深。

　　他的声音听起来越来越迷幻，那就像一支从远处飘来的歌，变成羽毛钻进身体，在心口撩拨，立刻就有难以言喻的快感充斥全身。

　　强尼把手伸向了自己的胯间，他拉下他的平脚裤，他的阴茎跟着弹了出来。他握紧了自己的阴茎，开始随着卡利托的动作上下搓动，热量积聚得太多了，他需要将快要烧死他的热度给宣泄出去……

　　然后卡利托停下了自己的动作，他拔出了自己的阴茎，被强尼的舌头舔得湿漉漉的，依然胀得厉害，他放低了身体，俯身亲吻强尼，舌头钻进强尼的嘴里，勾扯他的舌头，他自己的下身靠到了强尼的下身，卡利托张开双腿用自己的股间磨蹭强尼的阴茎，过了会儿他松开强尼的嘴，贴在他的脸边上对他说：“给我。”

　　“什么？”强尼不明所以，卡利托把手指伸进自己嘴里舔了个遍，然后他把手伸到了自己的身后——他发出呻吟，这让强尼的头皮发紧，他搓得更快了，而卡利托立刻用双腿夹住了他的下身和他的手，他又说了一遍：“给我。你的。”

　　强尼好像一下子明白了。他停下了手里的动作，过了会儿他感觉到卡利托的手握住了他的阴茎，他调整了姿势跪在强尼的身体两侧，抬高了身体，用强尼的阴茎抵着他身体上某个柔软的位置——强尼睁大了双眼，他看见卡利托慢慢压低自己的身体往下坐，直到他坐到底，他发出难以形容的呻吟，他的两条腿压在强尼的腰侧，轻轻的移动都像是剧烈的撞击。

　　卡利托的身体里热得不可思议，强尼觉得自己的阴茎就快要融化了。可他似乎还嫌这不够，卡利托的手撑在强尼的小腹，慢慢抬起了自己的身体然后又往下压，他的体内时不时地抽紧，挤压得强尼几乎要叫出声来。这太刺激了，强尼仰起了脖子，他想要抓住什么，而他手边只有卡利托的身体——他握住了卡利托的腰，随着他的动作上下移动，偶尔强尼会扶着他不让他动，转而自己的小腹向上顶，将阴茎狠狠地插进卡利托的身体深处。

　　这大概就像是对刚才的口交的报复，强尼的脑袋里已经没剩下多少理智了。他的身体越滑越低，最后几乎躺在了沙发上。骑在他身上的卡利托双腿大张，他的阴茎随着每一次的上下移动而拍打在强尼的小腹上，胀得更大，顶端时不时溢出透明的体液，卡利托根本无暇顾及，他沉迷于摆动自己的身体让强尼的阴茎一次又一次地操进自己的身体深处，他张开嘴，毫不顾忌地大声呻吟，然后他的声音就成了强尼脑袋里的全部。

　　强尼晃了晃脑袋，他逐渐听见近处的另一个声音，那来自他自己，他无意识地张开嘴，随着每一次的动作喘息着。他感觉喉咙口有些干，很快卡利托就俯下身来，将自己的舌头伸进强尼的嘴里，他大声亲吻弄出大量的水声，下半身的动作也依然没停，等他们终于结束了这个几乎让双方窒息的吻，卡利托贴着强尼的耳朵对他说：“给我……更多。”

　　强尼突然就抱住了他的腰，将他从自己身上推到了沙发上。卡利托不满地叫了声，强尼将他翻过身，脸朝下压在了沙发上，然后从他身后进入了他。这个位置可以让强尼进得更深，他闭紧了眼睛，听见自己的喉咙里发出的满足叹息，而卡利托的声音被闷在了沙发里，听上去似乎有些痛苦。强尼停下了动作，俯身亲吻卡利托的背脊，卡利托摇着头说：“别停下来……别停。”

　　强尼握住了他的腰，开始大力地抽插。他的下身拍打在卡利托的屁股上，他从卡利托的身体里感受到了更多的热度，里外夹击简直要将他彻底摧毁。卡利托时不时地配合强尼的动作抬起身体，每当这时他都会叫得更大声，很快他就不再抬腰了，他摸到自己腰上强尼的手，紧紧握住他的手指，将自己的手指和他的错开交握捏紧，侧过脑袋将呻吟全都释放出来。他拉着强尼的手摸到了自己胸口，引导着强尼的手指搓弄自己的乳头，然后他们的手下移，落到了卡利托的小腹，强尼握住他的阴茎搓弄着，他贴在卡利托的后背上，靠到他的肩上，和他接吻。

　　吻永远都是那么温柔，仿佛和身体其他部分的肆虐分属两个世界似的。强尼将舌头伸了过去，卡利托立刻张开了嘴全盘接受，他抬起一只手向后勾住了强尼的脖子，手指从他的后颈开始向上推，抚过他的短寸，来来回回，不厌其烦。

　　强尼加快了自己动作的速度，他抬高了卡利托的下身，几次又快又深的撞击后，卡利托绷紧了全身射在了强尼的手上，而强尼的高潮也终于到来——他将自己硬得发疼的阴茎压进卡利托身体的最深处，卡利托的内壁缩紧，还在要求着他给他更多，一瞬间强尼找到了热量的宣泄口，他将精液全都射进了卡利托的身体里。这次射精强尼不知道持续了多久，那让他头疼欲裂，感觉用尽了所有的力气，他最后倒在了卡利托的身上，只剩下喘气的份儿。

　　卡利托在强尼的身下转了身，他抱紧了强尼的脖子，继续和他亲吻，他们手脚交缠，不知多久之后，强尼终于无法支撑自己的精神，沉沉睡去。

　　*

　　强尼醒来的时候觉得自己的头就快要炸开了，他睁开眼睛发现自己睡在沙发上，几秒钟之后他回想起来前一天晚上都发生了什么，而这回忆让他觉得也许还是没有想起来比较好。

　　他缓慢地坐起身，环视整个房间，却没有找到卡利托的身影。

　　他捡回了自己的衣物，一边摇晃着头疼的脑袋，一边把裤子穿回身上。他在房间各处找了找，都没找到卡利托。

　　卡利托也许是回家了。

　　强尼走进洗手间，给自己冲了个澡。他从浴室出来，走到巨大的镜子面前，看着镜子里的自己。

　　他还活着。

　　卡利托没有怀疑他——所以他过了这一关？

　　他没弄丢这条线，这样他就还有机会……

　　强尼闭上了眼睛，卡利托的吻落在他全身，他的吻种到的每一个地方都像在经历着一场超小型的火灾。强尼全身颤抖着，他能听见卡利托的声音，听见他对自己说：“你要什么我都给你。”

　　强尼立刻睁开了眼睛，他用力甩了甩脑袋，最后他拧开水龙头，将冷水泼在自己的脸上。

　　该回去了，强尼。

　　他还有机会。


End file.
